


You Came To Me Afraid (And We'll Tame Like Eight Wolves Together)

by nblw_shrike25



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Player (Minecraft), Diverges From Minecraft Capabilities, Drowned (Minecraft) and Player (Minecraft), Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Player (Minecraft), Not Canon Compliant, Other, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nblw_shrike25/pseuds/nblw_shrike25
Summary: One morning after a night in the mine, the player awoke to a stranger gurgling at their door. With no other place to go other than the sea, the Drowned ends up bunking with the player. How will they work out their unlikely partnership?





	1. Beginning

The player knew that night was approaching soon, but they were confident in their ability to make it out of the mine and back home safely. Their inventory was filled near to the brim with stacks of cobblestone, and they only wanted a few more coal before they left. They drew their pickaxe again, swinging it for the last time that night, and collected their reward from the ground. The way out of the mine was faster than they remembered, but upon arriving at the surface their fears were confirmed. It was night, and there were monsters nearby. 

Equipping their sword, they made a run for it- weaving through trees and around water sources in search of their home. A greying zombie's hands reached towards them as they just barely made it to their farm. They ran in and closed the gate behind them, just barely making it into their house before they collapsed against the door. The problem dealt with, for now, they placed half of their coal into a chest before getting into bed and falling asleep.

The next day came as quickly as the last had left, and a gurgling from the front door alerted them to the presence of something new. They brought out their sword and walked to the door, running past it at first to stay out of view and then creeping up to it in a crouch. The gurgling sounded again, louder this time. Opening the door, the player stepped back to the wall, awaiting the creature's attack and preparing to strike. They waited, and waited. 

The creature that walked in, blue and green in color, resembled a zombie. The hair reminded the player of the new kelp they had heard of, green and tangled and soaked, though they hadn't heard much about this creature. It gurgled at them and raised her hands as if to attack. Instead, she held out a shell, which fell to the floor towards the player. 

They thought for a moment before stepping forward, picking the item up and examining it. The text for it read: 'Nautilus Shell'. 

"A... Nautilus Shell?" The player said, baffled. The creature nodded, surprising them even more. In the corner, their dog, Quiver, barked.

"What are you?" They questioned. The creature cleared her throat and tried to speak, but the water kept coming up, only adding to the puddle that was beginning to form on the floor. 

"Hold on, I think I have something that you could use." The player left the room, rummaging through their chests. Moments later, they found what they were looking for.

"Aha!" Returning, the player dropped a Book And Quill to the ground, freshly emptied from the to-do lists of a few days ago. The creature picked it up and took a few moments to write. She finished, satisfied, and dropped the item. Inside, she had written: 'I am a Drowned. Who are you?'


	2. Names

"You know... I'm not really sure." The player frowned, then gave the Drowned a quizzical look. "Are you hostile? Sorry if that's... an odd question."

The Drowned shook her head, then shrugged. In the book, she wrote: 'I used to be. I'm not sure what's happening now, though. It's all so strange.'

"You've got that one right. This is definitely a new thing." The player went quiet.

'Thinking?' The Drowned wrote.

"You said that you are... _a_ Drowned, right? Not like, your name is Drowned. But your species?"

'Yes, I am _a_ Drowned. I don't know what my name is... Why?'

"Well, I just realized, we both don't have actual _names_. At all. Or at least, that either of us knows. Should we, uh, choose them? I mean like, if you don't have anything else to do."

'I don't have anywhere to be at all, so my schedule is empty, I suppose.'

"Wait, are you saying that you don't have a house or something? Anywhere?"

'I don't.'

"Where were you before here?"

'I'm not sure. I don't really remember much before walking up to your house.'

"Oh." The player shook their head. She didn't have anywhere to stay? That sucks, a lot. They knew how that felt. "Do you want to stay here? I could like, extend this house, or build you one if you want? It'd take a few days, and I'd have to gather up resources, but like... If you want me to, I can."

'I'd like that!'

"Cool! Oh, right! Sorry, uh... Do we want to pick names? I mean, we don't have to. I'm a Player. My species. We could call each other by that or like, nicknames, or whatever."

'Maybe you could go first? I feel like you have a firmer grasp on what you like. And I think it'd be less uh... intimidating a task to have you do it first.'

"Okay, let me think.." The player munched on a loaf of bread. "How about... Brick? For my name."

'That sounds powerful, I think it is... fitting for you. You seem strong.'

"Thank you! And uh, for you... What do you like? I mean, for a name."

'I am... still a little stuck with it. Maybe we could wait a bit for mine? I need more time to think about it.'

"Yeah, that's okay! You don't need to choose right away. Deciding is pretty hard."

'Okay. Thank you, Brick.'

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time! My throat hurts so I'm trying to get an early night tonight. I'll try and write more soon!


	3. Wet Clay

The days passed by slowly, but Brick and their newfound friend became close. Brick had expanded their cottage so that there would be enough room for the three of them and some. The additions were made with spruce planks and birch logs, propped up in the water by fence posts.

 

High above the river, Brick watched through a window as villagers went about their day, planting their crops and giving bread to the children. When they'd asked the villagers when the village had begun, who had started it, they got little response but a few mumbles and the option to trade. 

The demand for emeralds was sky-high, but they weren't sure why. Emeralds had very little use for much other than decoration. Brick preferred to spend their time mining for more useful things.

 

The Drowned sat on the floor by Quiver, stroking his fur. Writing something down with the other hand, she smiled to herself. She gurgled and passed the book back to Brick.

 

'I really like what you've done here. You're great at building things, Brick.'

 

"Thank you! I'd hoped it was ok. I'd really like to get some flowerpots, though. But there hasn't been much clay in the river after I made the bricks for the porch. I'll probably go out and search the beach farther out tomorrow if that's alright?"

 

'Sure! Would it be ok if I went with you?'

 

"Yeah, that sounds nice! I made you some armor in the chest next to your bed, by the way."

 

Morning came as the rest did, as Brick had stayed up to mine. Their emergence from the caves came as a relief to the Drowned, who hugged them tightly as they returned.

 

'Sorry,' She wrote. 'I was worried you'd gotten lost.'

 

"That's ok! Just make sure to warn me next time, sudden contact kind of scares me."

'Of course!' She scribbled and drew a small blue heart next to it. 'Are we leaving soon? Should I put the armor on?'

Brick laughed. "Yeah! We can leave in a bit, but I'm going to craft some bread before we go, ok?"

'Ok!'

Moments later, the two were on their way, with Quiver in tow behind them, wagging his tail. The sun was high in the sky and it seemed like there would be rain in the evening, as grey clouds gathered in the distance, soft and growing denser by the moment.

As they reached the beach, they could see salmon swimming upstream, and the cool air brushed the Drowned's hair back, caressing her face as she gazed off for a moment at the ocean water in the distance.

"Are you okay?"

The Drowned turned around sharply, pulling into herself a bit.

'Yes,' She wrote. 'Just a bit cold.'

Brick gasped. "Oh!" They pulled off their coat and held it out to the Drowned. "Here, you can have this! I have others back at home."

The Drowned pulled on the yellow coat, zipping it up tightly. It was too big for her but was warm and soft all the same.

'Thank you, Brick. I'm really grateful.' She smiled softly, eyes reflecting the water's gleam.

"Anytime!"

They got to work, digging the clay from the riverbed and stuffing it into their bags. When they could carry no more, they started on their way back home and made it inside just before the night approached. The rain, however, had started early, and by the time they'd gotten back, their clothes were waterlogged.

"Do you want me to lay the coat over our furnace? It might dry faster that way."

'Yes, please.'

They sat together on the floor, drinking warm mushroom soup. 

'Hey, Brick?'

"Mm?"

'I'd like to be called Moss if that's alright?'

"That's a beautiful name, Moss. It's definitely alright."

'Thank you.'

'Of course."

The steam from their bowls curled up towards the ceiling, and the furnace crackled softly, the rain hitting the glass panes slower and slower as the rain began its end. Quiver slept by their feet, and as the night grew darker, they fell asleep there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter this time! thank you all for waiting, my sibling wanted to play minecraft and i spent the whole day packing my stuff into boxes and doing laundry oof
> 
> i hope you all like it!! <3


End file.
